Somewhere in America
by ArtsAndCraftsMajor
Summary: Ron's father has been transfered to somewhere in America. I know, the summary sucks. Please give it a chance anyway! And please, if you do read it, review! I'd love some feedback if anyone's willing to give it. It's better than the summary leads you to be
1. Prolouge

_**Somewhere in America **_

**A/N I own nothing you recognize**

Ron was so mad at his dad for getting transferred. It's not that he wasn't happy for his dad, he was just mad that he had to leave all of his friends. Especially for his last year of Hogwarts too! He was afraid to tell Harry, his best friend, and Hermione, his girlfriend. Yes, that is right, they had finally started going out over the summer, then he has to pack up and move. He was so mad! Ginny had already told everyone! Yet somehow, Harry and Hermione wouldn't believe her unless Ron said it too. Finally it was the day before the move. He _had_ to tell them _now_. He walked into the common room, where Harry and Hermione were sitting in front of the fire, talking.

"Hey, guys," he said as he took a seat, kissing his girl friend on the cheek.

"Hey, Ron," Harry said

"Hey, Hun," Hermione said, a smile playing on her lips. Then her smile darkened as she saw his face, "What's wrong, Ron?" she asked, a wrinkle in her brow.

"You don't know? Hasn't Ginny told you about a thousand times?"

"Yea, but wasn't she joking?" Harry said, a concerned face sweeping over him. Ron grimly shook his head. Hermione broke down in tears. She didn't want _her_ won-won to leave her. Not after they had just gotten together after years of waiting.

"So…Where are you all moving?" Harry asked, great concern overcoming him.

"Some state in America."

"YOU MEAN YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!" Hermione shouted through her sobs.

"…no…"

"WELL ISN'T THIS GREAT! MY BOYFRIEND DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHERE HE'S MOVING!"

"Mione, I don't think a long-distance relation ship will work out between us…"

Hermione's eyes grew three times bigger, and she rushed to her room, balling as if tomorrow would come too soon. Ron watched her grimly as she ran.

"We'll miss you…" Harry said, trying to reassure Ron after what had just happened.

"I know…I know," Ron said, trying to convince himself as he said it. He was sure that Hermione wouldn't miss him at all, not after what just happened anyway. With a sigh he got up. "I better go pack…" he said solemnly, as he headed up the stairs to his dorm.


	2. Train Ride

_**Somewhere in America**_

_**Chapter 1**_

**A/N I own nothing that you recognize, I also don't own the idea, I got it from one of my friend's stories, so don't kill me, she's kinda discontinued it because no one reviewed. So that shows you what not reviewing can do! SO REVIEW!**

As Ron loaded the train the next day, he looked back at his friends. Hermione looked pouty and refused to wave, but Harry waved, he waved as if his are were popping out of his socket. More like he was trying to wave for Hermione as well as himself. A number of boys had lined up to wave at Ginny, and Luna had come along too. As the train pulled out of the station, Hermione started to cry on Luna's shoulder. It wasn't until she was almost out of sight when she started waving. Ron waved out the window as if his life depended on it. He was about to jump out of the window when Ginny pulled him in. They soon stopped at a station close to the burrow, and their parents boarded the train as well. As they all sat in the compartment, Ron and Ginny decided to take a look around the new train. As soon as the got outside of the compartment, however, a voice came over the intercom, telling the passengers to get in their seats within five minutes. Ron and Ginny didn't need telling twice, and went in search of a new compartment. They found one at the end of the train, just before the five minutes was up. As soon as they stepped in, they sat down and the felt as if they were rising at a steep angle. At first they figured it was just a mountain, but after about thirty minutes of sitting, they realized that this was way too much time to be a mountain without turning. Ginny looked out the window, she was closest, and saw blue and white everywhere. She suddenly snapped her head back forward and refused to talk for five minutes.

"GINNY! Will you just tell me where we are?" Ron asked, about ready to explode.

"Sky…"

"What about it?"

"We're in the sky…"

"WHAT?" Ron yelled, jumping out of his seat, only to be pulled back down. With a grunt, he switched to the other seat quickly, it took all his might not to fall onto Ginny, but he managed to get a look out the window. Ginny was smart enough to realize what was going to happen, so she scooted over into Ron's seat. In about three seconds, he fell onto where Ginny had been.

Over the intercom, the same voice spoke as the one earlier "Ok, ladies and gents, we are now leveling out the train, you are free to walk around." With that said, the train went strait, and they heard people walking outside of the compartment.

"I'm gonna go look around," Ron stated. Ron got up, and walk out of the compartment. Just as he did, a boy around Ginny's age slipped in. Ron scoffed at the boy, and went on his search for the trolley. Harry had given him two galleons, Dean gave him three knuts, Seamus gave him five more galleons, and Neville had chipped in one or two galleons himself.

As soon as he found the trolley, he found two girls that looked about his age. "Hey" he said, trying to be polite.

"Hi" one of them said, looking up. Brown eyes stood out on her face, brown hair hung at a good length below her shoulders. Her hair reminded him of Hermione's, only less out of control. She smiled sweetly at the red-head across the trolley. She nudged the other girl, who immediately looked at her. She had been trying to decide on chocolate frogs, or liquorish wands. She looked up, dazzling blue eyes were the focal point on her face. Her hair was the same color as the other girl, only this one's was shorter. They looked as tough they could be twins, if it weren't for the eyes and the hair length.

"Oh, hi," the blue-eyed girl said, sounding bored.

"I think that's him" The brown-eyed girl said to the other.

With that the other one's head snapped up fiercely. "OH! Hi!" she said, a little more shocked then she was before

"I'm Dorenda," the girl with brown eyes said, putting out a hand

"Um… Hi, Ron" he said, shaking hands

"Oh, I know"

"Um… ok?"

"Oh, we're the welcoming committee from your new school." She said, a smile on her face.

"Oh, well then, you'd be the one to ask now wouldn't you. Where is our school?"

Her eyes widened as if he were mad. "How can you not know what school you're going to?"

He blushed furiously, "My parents never told my sister or I."

"Oh, well, Trevor will be showing you around when we get to school."

"Trevor?"

"My boyfriend" she said, a smile coming across her, and a far away look going over her eyes"

"Trevor… a guy from my old school had a toad with that name," he said as if it were something completely off the subject. Little did he know it had a lot to do with Dorenda's boyfriend. The blue-eyed girl started laughing really hard. Dorenda shot her 'the look'.

_Can I tell him?_

_**No!**_

_Why not?_

_**Because I said so!**_

_You're really not saying it, you're more or less thinking it…_

_**And your point is…**_

_I want to tell him!_

_**No!**_

_Yes!_

All of a sudden, before another thought could be thought, the blue-eyed girl burst out "Her boyfriend's nickname is 'Toad!'"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL HIM!"

"Um… Dorenda, you didn't say anything…" Ron said looking at her as if she were crazy.

Dorenda's eyes widened.

"Either way, you can't tell me what to do!" the unknown girl said, quickly changing the subject.

"Oh yea?"

"Yea, unless you want me to tell him your old nick-name"

"YOU WOULDN'T!"

"Try me! DORA!" she said

"AHH!" Dorenda screamed, about ready to kill the, still, unnamed girl.

"What's wrong with the name Dora?" He asked, completely out of nowhere.

"See, there's no point in you getting mad at me if he doesn't know," the blue-eyed girl said, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Oh yea, well I think differently, EMMY!"

With that, the blue eyed girl looked like she had been punched about a billion times in the stomach. Her eyes widened, and she looked as though se were going to cry.

"Oh, I shouldn't have done that! I'm sorry! I'm really, really sorry!" Dorenda said, leaning down in front of her obvious best friend. 'Emmy' just got up, and ran out of the compartment, crying.

"Did I miss something?" Ron asked, completely unaware of what 'Emmy's' friend had done.

"Only broke her heart."

"Um… ok?

"You see, Emilia, the girl that just ran out of the room, well, her boyfriend just moved. He was the only one who EVER called her Emmy. It was a horrible thing for me to say, and now she's mad at me. Would you mind talking to her for me?"

"Um… I really don't even know her…"

"So! At least she's not mad at you! Please!"

"…ok…where would she have gone?"

"Back to our compartment… here, I'll show you" with that they left the compartment and headed to the front of the train.


	3. House Talk

_**Somewhere in America**_

_**Chapter 2**_

**I own nothing you recognize. I also don't own the idea, that belongs to a friend of mine. She kind of discontinued it, but hasn't announced it yet. **

Dorenda walked Ron to her and Emilia's compartment. As he looked in, he saw her crying in the corner. He took one last look at Dorenda, who had pleading eyes on her face, then she slipped into the compartment across the hall. With a sigh, Ron knocked on the door.

Emilia looked up, seeing a read-head outside her door. She quickly whipped her eyes, and went to the door. She opened the door, a soggy, fake smile slapped on her face.

"You're not very good at faking" he said, trying to sound innocent.

"I know…" she said, as she collapsed on the bench behind her. "So where's Doe?" she asked, spitting out the last word.

"You mean Dorenda? Um… not sure…" he fibbed

"Mmhmm. Ok then." She said skeptically. Her eyes were penetrating his skull. It was uncomfortable, especially not wanting to break eye-contact with the beautiful eyes, in his opinion anyway.

_Thank you_

All of a sudden, he cleared his mind, furrowed his brow, and couldn't talk. Her voice was just in his head.

"Was that you?"

"Maybe…"

"Are you…telepatical?"

"What gave it away?" she said sarcastically

"Well, for one, oh…wait…that was rhetorical wasn't it…"

"Um…yea"

He blushed furiously, but you couldn't tell by the face, only by the ears.

"Sorry, sometimes my mouth gets the best of me" she stated, trying to make up for hurting his feelings"

"It's ok, we all have our moments"

She tried to smile, but it was a strain. All of a sudden she broke down again. He looked around, trying to find help, no one came. "Um…I'm sorry?" he said unsure of himself.

"For what?" she sobbed.

"To tell the truth…I have no clue what-so-ever"

She gave a little giggle, and then looked out the window. "Oh, I should _not_ be laughing right now…"

"Why not? You have a beautiful laugh!" Ron said, without thinking.

Emilia blushed at the comment, turning her a shade or two pinker. Unlike her, Ron's ears turned bright red, and we all know what that means.

"Well, by boyfriend just moved, and…I don't know…it still hurts…"

"That's understandable…I had to leave behind my girlfriend, we hadn't been going out for long, but I loved her with all my heart," he said, unsure of why he'd just poured out his heart to a girl he hardly knew.

"You'd liked her for a long time, hadn't you?"

"Well, yea, I'd liked her since first year. But it wasn't until third year when I _really_ realized it. Then we had just started going out over the summer, and then I had to leave," Ron stated sorrowfully.

The blue-eyed beauty got up and sat next to him, hugging him. He was happy that she couldn't see his face, he was blushing so hard.

When she withdrew, she whipped her eyes again. "I should go find Doe," she said, opening the door. Ron, not knowing what to do now, followed her. When they got back to the compartment they had all sat down in to get acquainted, Dorenda wasn't there. Emilia began to panic. She turned around, fear in her eyes. Ron feared the next part, this only happened with Hermione, who he'd known since first year. This would be the second time with this girl he, again, barely knew. She broke down again.

'She must be under a lot of stress' he thought to himself, 'poor girl…'

She looked up at him, anger written all over her face. He assumed it was a mood swing, headed to Doe. She automatically pushed away from him with a 'HOW DARE YOU!' look, staring at him strait in the eye, and slid past him. She stormed down the hall, looking in every compartment, trying to find Doe. She finally found her in the one with Ginny and one boy. She slid in the door quickly, locking the door behind her. Dorenda's eyes widened in fear. But the fear soon subsided when Ron tried to open the door, unable to. He gave a huff and headed back to the compartment with his parents in it. Just before he had looked in the window, Emilia had slid down the door, so that she was small and unnoticeable from the little slit of window in the door. All he saw was Ginny, Dorenda, and the boy that was Ginny's age having a chat.

"I'm going to assume that you've told Ron about the houses…" Danny, the boy who'd been talking with Ginny, said to Emilia.

"No, what gave you that idea? I thought that Doe had once that I left."

"Um… NO!"

"Well isn't this fabulous," Emilia stated to no one unparticular. Ginny looked at her as if she were insane. "What?" Emilia asked her, in a kinda moody sort of voice.

"Nothing!" Ginny said, taken aback.

After about ten minutes, Dorenda decided to go find Ron to tell him about the houses. It didn't take long to find him. All she had to do is look for a family of red-heads. She knocked lightly on the compartment door. A large, red-headed (duh) woman came to the door. "Hello, Deary, can I help you?"

"Um… yes ma'am, is Ron here?" At the mention of his name, and the recognizing voice, he came to the door.

"Hey, Dorenda"

"Hey, Ron. Emilia didn't by any chance mention the houses did she?"

"…no…" he said, unsure that he _wanted_ to know.

"Ok, well, first off, there are three houses…" when she was abruptly interrupted.

"Um… first could you tell me _where_ the school is?"

"Oh, of course, Kansas"

"You mean, the place from the 'Wizard of Oz'?"

"Yes…"

"With the tornado?"

"Yes…"

"We had to watch that movie in muggle studies… do they really have that many tornados?"

"No…"

"Ok, good, otherwise I would catch the next train home." he said, relieved.

With a sigh, she started, once again. "Would you _like_ to know about the houses?"

"Yes!"

"Well, you have the Twisters, the Plains, and the Rivers. This may sound weird, but we have this… well… it's a well. The well is how you're sorted. You pull out a cup of water, and it determines what house you are in. If it's filled with wheat, you're in Plains, if it has kind of a gloomy water going in a swirl downward, then you're a Twister. If you get a cup of water that seems like it's moving and running, you're in the River. I know, all of them are really lame names, but I'm not the one who came up with them. Again, once we get off the train, Trevor will meet you, and take you to the head master, Professor Sonflor."

"Sonflor?"

"Yes, Sonflor!"

"Pfft, ok then…"

"Don't mock her!"

"Her?"

"YES! You know, you're really getting on my nerves!"

He flashed an innocent smile, and she rolled her eyes.

Just as that had happened, the conductor came on. "Hello again, ladies and gents. Time to get back into your seats, we're ready to descend."

The two quickly hopped into an empty compartment, and sat down on the benches facing the front of the train. As soon as they sat down, the train made it's decent.


	4. Boys Dorms and Bus Rides

_**Somewhere in America**_

_**Chapter 4**_

**A/N: ok, I'm not dumb enough not to realize you hate the story, if you like it, please review, if I don't get any reviews after this story then I guess I'll drop it… I also know, if you have been reading it, that it's been a long time since I've updated, and you were probably expecting a really long chapter, well, I'm sorry if I let you down. I've had a lot to wrap up with the end of school and everything, hope you enjoy! Smiles**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING YOU RECOGNIZE! NOR DO I OWN THE PLOT! I GOT IT FROM ONE OF MY BESTEST BUDDIE'S STORIES! **

Ron's eyes widened as Trevor told him the name of the potion's master. "Are you sure their name is…" he took a gulp, "Snape?"

"Quite sure, I've had her since first year," he said cheerfully

"You say it as if it's a good thing!"

"It is! She's very nice!"

Ron looked very confused "Does she have a brother?"

"Yes! How'd you know?"

"He worked at my old school…" Ron stated glumly.

"You say that as if it was a bad thing"

"IT IS! He was horrible!"

"Really? I don't see how someone as nice as her could possibly have a terrible sibling…"

"Well, if her brother is who I think it is, boy are you wrong" Ron said sadly

Trevor gave him a weird look, but walked on.

"This room here," Trevor went on, "is muggle studies."

"Who's its teacher?" Ron asked, a rather bored look across his face.

"Professor John Johnson." Trevor proclaimed, a smile on his face

"What are you so happy about?"

"He's a great teacher!" Trevor scolded "Don't knock it before you try it"

"Now you sound like… never mind" Ron started, but drifted into his own thoughts about Hogwarts and his friends, and Hermione…

"No, who?"

"No one"

"It had to be someone!"

"If you must know," Ron started, sounding exasperated, "I was going to say Hermione."

"… Who?"

"Hermione, my gir- ex-girlfriend…" he said glumly

"I'm sorry, you know, Emilia knows a lot about what you're going though if you want to go talk to her…"

"No, she's mad at me…"

"Why?"

"Does she need a reason?"

"Yes" Trevor said, turning back up the cellar stairs, and heading up them.

**Up in the Rivers dorm **

"I can't believe he's actually gone… I keep expecting to see him when I come back up!" Emilia sobbed to Dorenda.

"I know, I know," Dorenda said, patting her head, wishing that Trevor would come up and make her stop crying. Everyone knew that she hated showing weakness to the guys older than her or at the same age.

Right on que, Ron and Trevor came bounding though the door. "I told you, it doesn't matter! I'm used to this kind of thing!" Ron pleaded to Trevor

"NO! It is NOT alright! I don't care if you deal with this every other day at your old school, but this is NOT going to happen on my watch" Trevor said forcefully.

Emilia was whipping tears from her eyes and about ready to run up the stairs to the girl's room when Trevor caught up with her and Dorenda. "Why are you so rude, Bugs?" He asked Emilia, using her old nickname.

"What are you talking about?"

"You've insulted our new student!" he said

Emilia's voice went down to a whisper, "He thought rude things about me!" she whispered in a raspy voice

"WELL HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT THAT! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT HIM TO DO! NOT THINK?" Trevor shouted at the top of his lungs, interrupting everyone in the room, leaving Dorenda, who had never heard him yell that loud before, and Ron in more shock than anyone. After about five seconds, everyone else went back to what they were doing, but Ron and Dorenda continued to stare.

A sudden knowing look consumed Dorenda's face, but Ron was still baffled.

"What don't I know about?" he asked, not exactly sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"You don't know about-" Trevor started, only to be cut off by a horrified Emilia. "My mother!" She stated quickly.

"Your mother?" Ron questioned

"Yes, my mother is wonderful, thank you for asking, what about yours? She looked very… nice on the train…" Emilia stated, a nervous laugh following the statement.

"She's… fine I guess… Adjusting to the new surroundings is my guess, we've never been _this_ far out in the country."

"Oh, we're not far out, we're smack dab in it middle," Emilia stated as Dorenda rolled her eyes. "What? Oh, don't go back into the thing about me never thinking again! We went though that yesterday!" Emilia stared, only to have Doe roll her eyes at her once again.

Todd burst out laughing, scaring Ron right out of his pants. **(A/N not literally, sorry to all of you Ron/Rupert lovers) **Ron, still trying to process everything that had happened was interrupted by his little sister.

"Hi, Ron! How are you enjoying it here so far?" she asked, Danny's arm hooked to her own.

"Fine, and what is that little creature doing hooked to your arm? Shouldn't you at least wait till you meat everyone before you get a boyfriend?"

"You're just jealous that I could get someone so fast!" Ginny stated, sounding offended by the statement.

"What did I say?"

"What did you not say is a better question!" With that, she walked away, pulling Danny along behind her, looking back to wave at the four who stood there and watched.

"Go figure, who knows how girls minds process that kind of thing anyway," Ron said absentmindedly. Just that statement earned him two slaps and another pout from Emilia, and a glare from both Dorenda and Trevor, being the great boyfriend that he is.

Doe went to her boyfriend, Trevor, and have him a hug, standing on tip-toes just to reach his neck.

"So," Trevor started, releasing Dorenda reluctantly, "let's get that trunk of yours up to the dorm, shall we?" Trevor asked, already heading toward the signal staircase up to the bedrooms.

Ron took a look back at the main dorm, reluctant to leave the room he'd barely gotten to look at. _'I'll take a better look when I have more time'_ Ron thought to himself.

He followed Trevor up the stairs to a beautifully decorated hallway. At each end there was a door, the one on the left marked **'Gentlemen',** the other, on the other side of the hall, marked **'Ladies'**. Trevor opened the door marked **'Gentlemen'**, and much to Ron's dismay, he found a short hall, as he stepped in, he found one door marked **'First-Years'** which was crossed out and had **'Babies'** painted in red underneath. They then approached the staircase, winding upward. On the next slat, they found the door marked **'Second-Years'**, as they continued up, they came to **'Third-Year'**, with nothing written underneath, like the second-years. For the **'Fourth-Year'** they found that the words were crossed out and had **'Freshmen'** written across it. Of course, as any muggle would know, this was a term for a high-schooler, obviously written my a muggle-born. Under the **'Fifth-Year'** was written **'Sophomore'**, and under **'Sixth-Year'** was written **'Junior'** and **'Seventh-Year'** was **'Senior'**. Of course Ron had no clue what the last four had to do with anything, but apparently Trevor did, as a wide smile spread across his face.

"Do ya like it?" he asked Ron "Did 'em myself!" he stated proudly.

"Yea, they're nice, but what do they mean?"

"Oh yea, you've had practically no experience with muggles have you?"

"HEY! My dad works with muggle stuff, like the phellytone!"

"The what?"

"The phellytone, gosh!"

"Um, do you mean the telephone?"

"Oh, yea, that's it… and he also loves rubber ducks!"

"Uh huh… interesting…" Trevor stated awkwardly. "Well, anyway, I'm a half-blood, Mom's a witch, Dad's a muggle."

"That must be great!"

"…Not really… Dad hates it, he still doesn't understand why wands are made of wood instead of plastic…" he stated, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, these are terms for high-schoolsers."

"What's a high-schoolers?"

"It's the highest grade school in the un-magical world." He stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh…" was all Ron could muster.

Just then three boys came out of the **'Senior'** dorm room. "Hey, Trevor!" the shortest said, looking up. "You coming into town with us?" he asked as if Ron wasn't standing right there.

"Yea, just let me get Ron situated real quick and we'll be right down, Will," he said, looking down at the short, tan boy with brown eyes.

"Ok, we'll save you two seats on the bus," said a moderately short boy with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Thanks, Eric," Trevor said, nodding his head, "See you all on the bus." He said as he headed into the room, followed by Ron.

"So, who was the other guy?" Ron asked, referring to the tall blond with blue-green eyes.

"Oh, James, he doesn't talk much," he said, kind of waving him off.

Ron quickly took in the room accented with a variety of blues, but his eye was drawn to a mural of a river flowing out of the room. Only then did he realize that the floor looked like a running river itself, although his feet didn't feel wet, it defiantly gave the appearance. The beds were all a dull color ranging from grey to redish-brown.

Just then he was snapped out of his thoughts of the black-lake back at Hogwarts by a sudden tug on his shirt. It was Trevor, telling him it was time to go down to the busses. They walked down and out to the busses. Once they boarded the busses, he saw Ginny sitting next to Danny, talking to him and a few other people around them. He saw the other guys in his dorm in the only three-person seat, talking, and noticed Trevor slide by him to sit by Dorenda. The only seat that was open by someone he knew was Emilia, who looked rather pouty. Wondering if he'd regret it later, he sat next to her. She didn't even look at him, she just continued gazing out the window. "Hi…" Ron said, rather awkwardly.

She snapped her head to look at him. "Hello…" she said with a sad sigh.

"Expecting someone else?" Ron questioned.

"No, wishing you were someone else, yes, but no, I wasn't expecting him to be here…" she said with pain, going back to her window. "I was just expecting at least a letter by now…" she said, hurt in her voice.

"Did you have to move too?" he asked.

She sighed again, "No, he did… Why he had to be transferred to Drumstang, I don't know, but I miss him," she said with yet another sigh.

A small smile crept across his face, even though he wasn't going to be happy to admit what he had to say. "My gir- ex-girlfriend used to date a guy that goes to Drumstang, she still talks to him through mail," he said as an attempt for her to get where he was going with this.

"Oh…" was all that came out of her mouth.

"I could mail her asking her to mail him and ask about your… guy." He said rather awkwardly, not sure what to call the guy he didn't even know the name of.

"Really? Ok! His name is Andrew, he'd be new there, and he'd be in seventh year!" she said very excitedly.

"Ok, I'll send her an owl when we get back," he said with a smile.

"Oh, we don't use owls here, we use pigeons, crows, sparrows, you know, common birds we find in the vegetable garden."

"How do you train them?"

"Oh, Professor Sonflor is a professional animal hypnotist, she can get them to do anything!" Emilia said happily.

**Ok, I know, kinda weird, pointless chapter. I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this, but it'll get going if I could get some REVIEWS! Come on people, don't you just want to push that little grey button at the bottom of the page? I know you want to? Don't deny yourself the happiness of sending a review stating your opinion on the story! PLEASE:.Smiles.:**


	5. Out Shopping

_**Somewhere in America**_

_**Chapter 5**_

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize, nor the plot

**PLEASE REVIEW! I hope you don't mind, but we're going to follow the girls at first in this chapter, thanks! And about using the name Todd in the last chapter, I'm sorry, I'm working on two stories at once and Todd is in the other story.**

They stepped off the bus without another word spoken between Ron and Emilia

"Ok, you're going to try on these new boots, and get these gloves to fit," Dorenda started, trying to cheer up her friend.

Emilia took a look at the boots and gloves, and gave another sad sigh. "Material possessions can't fill Andrew's place you know…"

"I know, but look, we're in town, and it's our only chance to shop this month! So let's do some shopping!" Doe said, putting a smile on her face.

"Fine…" Emilia said, sliding on the nice dress boots. "Why are we buying all of the dressy stuff again?" Em asked.

"Well, we DO have the Halloween Ball to get ready for!" Dorenda said, handing her the gloves.

"That's not for another two months! I don't even know what I'm going to be!"

"I know what you're going to be though!" Dorenda said with a smile.

"And what would that be?" Emilia questioned.

"A vampiress, of course!" Dorenda said cheerily.

"What? No! I don't want to be a blood-sucker!" Emilia exclaimed.

"You eat meat, close enough for me…" Dorenda reasoned.

"Oh, is this only because I don't want to be a vegetarian? You don't understand it, my father can't go though a meal without meat, and it's just too tempting with it sitting on the plate right in front of me! And my mom has no choice but to make the meat he buys! You know how she hates to waste food! If my dad buys the meat then she absolutely _has_ to make the food! It's in her blood!"

With a sigh, Dorenda still wouldn't budge on Emilia's costume. "But black is such a good color for you! It's very… slimming, you know what they always say!" Doe put in before Emilia accused her of calling her fat. "We'll get the dresses the trip right before the Ball, and all of the accessories before hand, like the shoes," she said looking down at Emilia's feet, "so we can break them in. So, what do you think of the boots?" Dorenda changed the subject.

"They're nice," Emilia smiled, "And you do have a point…" Emilia went on. "Let's go get everything else now," she said, getting up from her seat, walking to the mirror. "So, what are you going to be?" she asked as they waited in line at the check-out counter.

"Actually, I'm not sure…" Dorenda said, not even taking the chance at glancing over at Emilia to see her angered face.

"Ok then, since you got to choose my costume, I get to choose yours," she said, refusing a 'No' from Dorenda. "You're going to be a…an angel!" She said as she saw a pair of beautiful, white, strappy kitten heels. She handed her gloves and shoes to Doe, and ran over to the shoes to find a pair in Dorenda's size. She came back just in time to pay for her stuff, and handed the shoes to Dorenda. Dorenda tried on the shoes and her face lightened.

"I love them!" she exclaimed.

"Good, cause if you didn't you'd be buying them anyway," Emilia said with a smile.

The two girls laughed as Doe paid for the shoes and they walked down the stairs, out of the store, outside into the blinding sunlight.

"So," she started, "what do you think of Ron?" she said with a smirk.

"Well, he's no Andrew…" Emilia stated.

"Well, the only person that can even compete with your Andrew is YOUR ANDREW! But, I'm not asking about Drew, I'm asking about Ron."

"Well, I guess he's ok…" Emilia started, only to be cut off by Dorenda.

"So if he were to ask you to the Ball, what would you say?"

"I don't know…"

"It's a yes or no question!"

"Well, maybe I wouldn't go with a date!"

"I don't want you ruining mine and Trevor's night!"

"Oh, so is that all I am? Someone who ruins yours and Trevor's good time? Well, I'm sorry for being such a downer for the past two years!" Emilia exclaimed, becoming huffy. She strode away, not even thinking about where she was going. She walked along the street in silence, knowing Dorenda would want to let her cool off. Then she saw Kellie walking by herself, holding a small package and looking down at it. Emilia ran to catch up. "Hey Kellie!" she said as she came to her side.

"Hi Em," she said as if not really paying any attention. Emilia took a look over to the package to see a little girl being carried, half asleep.

"Oh, what a precious little girl!" Emilia said, staring down at the little one's face. She was concerned about Kellie, she was so little, so petite. "Who's the father?"

"Oh, she's not mine," Kellie said with a sigh, "She's my cousin's, Andrea came into town for the week to visit." She said, smiling down at the little girl. Just then Billy ran past them, grabbing Emilia's shopping bag. For someone so short, he sure could run. Emilia tore after him, not sure where he was going with the shoes and gloves. After running for a few minutes, she saw him hand them off to Ron as she rounded a corner. Ron saw her running after Billy, and with fear in his eye, he took off. They ran for about five minutes before they got to the park. Ron started trying to ditch her by going off the path, but Emilia knew he'd stay close considering he didn't know where he was.

Emilia decided to give him a bit of a scare, she crouched down, and went though the high weeds. Even though she thought she was behind him, she came up, sticking her foot out, not realizing what it could lead to. Apparently Ron had gotten kinda frightened when she disappeared, and started heading back toward the trail, still running as fast as he could. He ended up tripping over her foot, breaking his ankle.

"OH MY GAWD! I'm so sorry!" Emilia exclaimed as she ran to where he'd fallen. Before she did anything though, she grabbed her bag and smiled triumphantly. Then she helped him up, and the walked slowly back to the bus. She got Ron back to the three person seat, and propped his foot with the blankets for the long trips they'd take. She ran to the front of the bus, and grabbed the emergency kit. Then ran off the bus and came back with a long, thick stick. She then came back to the seat, rolled up the jeans Ron was in, and cleaned the would with the antibiotic.

"Why not just use your wand?" Ron asked, trying not to sound rude.

"I don't know how to do this kind of spell." She said, not looking up from her work. She then wrapped the wound with the cloth that was sitting in the emergency kit. After about two rounds of the whole wound, she placed the stick, and continued the wrapping until the stick wouldn't move. She then secured the cloth with a safety-pin she found in the kit. "Ms. Jenkins'll be able to fix it properly once we get back to the school. Now, if you would be kind enough to excuse me, I still have some shopping that needs to be done." Emilia stated, getting up. "Is there anything you need?" she asked kindly.

"No, I don't think so…"

"Ok, I'll be back later," she stated, leaving the bus, bag in hand.

**I know it wasn't much, but I'm done with this chapter. If I don't get at LEAST one review, then I will discontinue the story. Smiles **


	6. With a Broken Leg

_**Somewhere in America**_

_**Chapter 6**_

**Thank you to my one and only reviewer. I'm very happy to know that at least one person is reading my story. I've been rereading this story and found that I might have confused some people, Ron does NOT know about the 'thought communication' going on. And the girl who he couldn't place shall be introduced into the story in this chapter. And Will and Billy are the same people! I got the names mixed up because they both come from the name 'William' and my friend just started dating a Billy. **

**I know, I must be confusing you a lot, but I get writer's block and I forget parts, so I go back to find them and can't, so please overlook my mistakes! Thank you! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, though I do own a roll of orange duct tape! Does that count for anything? No? I didn't think so… darn! I was hoping for a prize too… **

Emilia left the bus and went to shop a bit more. She went to one of the shops that connected to the muggle world, Claire's. She looked around a bit at the earrings and necklaces. She smiled to herself as she found a blackish-reddish rose hair pin. And at the prices they had, she couldn't resist. She went to the magical side, on the other side of the mirror, and paid. She put the smaller bag inside her bag with her shoes and gloves.

She walked out of the shop and decided to go to the candy store. While there she picked up a chocolate frog, some pure sugar, which she liked by itself, and two banana dip-n-dots. Emilia then walked back to the bus, knowing it was about time to go. She took the single person seat, which was right across from Ron. She handed him a dip-n-dots. He thanked her, not sure of what they were, and stared down at them, confused. Emilia laughed to herself and piped up. "You eat them…"

"But what are they?"

"Dip-n-dots, it's ice-cream…"

"Ok…"

"Don't tell me you've never heard of them before!"

"Ok then, I won't tell you"

At this Emilia's jaw dropped. "You've never had dip-n-dots? Ever?"

"…Nope, not that I know of…"

"Well, try them then!"

With a shrug, Ron dumped the whole thing into his mouth. At first he smiled at the taste. Then he looked like he was in pain. "OWWW!" he howled, everyone turned around to see what was going on. Emilia just stared at him in shock. "What's wrong with this stuff!" he asked no one in particular.

"Nothing, you just ate them too fast"

"What? How can you eat something too fast?"

"It's ice-cream, if you eat it too fast then you'll get a brain-freeze!"

"A what?"

"A headache from the cold"

"Oh, well, why didn't you tell me before I ate them!"

"Because I told you it was ice-cream, I thought you at least knew what that was!"

"Well, now I have a headache from your ice-cream… which made me scream!"

Just then the bus started to pull out of the town. Emilia silently thanked the bus driver for his their impeccable timing.

They sat in silence for about half the ride. "Do you have anymore ice-cream?" Ron asked shyly.

"No, I already ate mine," Emilia replied, not even looking over at him.

"Well… do you have anything else?" he asked her, still looking straight at her.

"Yes…" she told him, still looking ahead.

"Do you want to share it with you good pal, Ron?" he asked her.

"Not exactly," she said, being honest.

"Well… would you anyway?" he asked, smiling over at her.

"Could you, please, just leave me alone?" she asked him, no really wanting to be nice to someone who had just yelled at her for being nice.

"I guess…" he said, starting to read all of the comments that people had graffitied onto the bus upholstery and walls. All of a sudden he had half a chocolate frog shoved under his nose. He looked down at it as if it had been trying to murder him.

"Didn't you ask if you could have some?" Emilia asked nonchalantly.

"Thank you," he told her, taking the frog's lower half. He smiled over at her, and bit off one of the legs. He than heard a snicker from in front of him. He looked up to see a pair of green eyes gazing over the top of the seat, looking at him.

"What happened to your leg?" the person with the green eyes asked him

"Nothing," he told her, not wanting to bring it up.

"Well, something had to of happened to it, considering it's broken," she told him, her eyes laughing, but her voice not showing it.

"Well, I tripped over the roots of a tree," he told her, I mean, it was halfway true.

"Mmhmm," she said, her eyes seeming more intense.

Ron, not liking the gaze, started on a new subject. "So… I don't think I ever caught your name…" Ron started.

"Oh, how silly of me, I'm Jenna," she told him, a new smile playing on her lips.

"A pleasure, I'm Ron," he told her, putting out his hand so that she could shake it. She took his hand, and started pushing it towards his mouth, he quickly let go, afraid for some reason. She glared at him and took her hand back.

"So, I heard you're new?" she asked him

"Yup," he answered shortly.

"So, have you gotten a complete tour yet?" she asked him, a hint in her voice.

But, Ron being Ron, he didn't notice the hint, "Yup," he answered, once again, shortly.

"Oh," was all she could get out, "So, what house are you in?" she asked him politely.

"The Rivers," he answered, obviously wanting this conversation to end.

"Oh, well, I'm in the Twisters," she said as if it were nothing.

"Hmm…" he said, not giving it too much thought.

"Well then… I guess I'll see you around the school," she told him and swung around to the front.

By this time, Emilia was already back to her window, and right when he was about to say something, the bus came to a stop. Emilia quickly picked up her bags and was amazingly the first one off of the bus. He looked at the empty seat beside him in disbelief. He ended up having to hop to the front of the bus. Once at the top he turned to the stairs, and saw Emilia and the nurse standing at the bottom, waiting for him.

With them there was a chair with wheels on it. He sat down in it, assuming it was for him, and waited for something to happen. He felt a small jerk, making him lunge forward, and back into the seat, and they were off to the cottage.

Once there, Ron noticed the stairs had been replaced with a ramp. Mrs. Jenkins rolled him up the ramp, Emilia beside him all the way to the infirmary.

She sat down next to him once he laid down into the bed he'd been assigned.

"I'm so sorry!" Emilia exclaimed, a pang of guilt in her voice.

"It's ok," Ron told her, "I've been injured more than once."

"Yes, but on your first day of school?" she asked him, lifting an eyebrow.

"Well… I was in a car-crash on the first day of second year when I had to fly there because the barrier closed on us," Ron explained.

"Yes, but was that because of someone else?" she asked him.

"Well, kind of, see, this house-elf that was determined not to have Harry come back to Hogwarts blocked the barrier," he told her.

"Oh… well… that house-elf wasn't on the welcoming committee to your new school now was he?" she tried to make since, but it didn't really work.

"No… I suppose he wasn't…" Ron said, raising an eyebrow.

Just then, Mrs. Jenkins walked down the aisle to give Ron his medicine. Luck must have been on Emilia's side today; this was the third good thing that'd happened to her all day, excluding the great find on the boots and gloves.

After about five minutes, Ron was out cold, into a world where no one can find him.

**Next chapter: a visit to Hogwarts! Whoo! Aren't you all so excited? Anyway, please, please, PLEASE! Review! EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS GETS A FRESH-BAKED SNIKERDOODLE!  Yay! **


	7. Dealing with Letters and Half Truths

_**Somewhere in America**_

_**Chapter 7**_

**Ok, so I'm working on updating more frequently. I know it's annoying when someone NEVER updates, I'm sorry if I've made you feel like this. **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing you recognize! But I do own a shiny quarter! Now aren't I lucky? **

HOGWARTS, SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Hermione sat on her bed, looking threw a photo album she'd gotten the summer before the Weasley's left for America. She was flipping though, looking at all of the pictures, until she came to one. The one that was her favorite. It was one that Harry snapped of herself leaning her head on Ron's shoulder, his arm draped around her, while they sat on the porch swing when Harry, Ron, and herself went to Godric's Hollow. It was from the back, but there was no doubt it was them. She smiled down at it, a familiar wrinkling of the eyes, a wet stream down her face, and she quickly whipped the tear away, as not to ruin her favorite picture. She turned the page and saw one of the three of them, all waving up at her; it was taken in first year. She smiled fondly and continued on. But right when she was about halfway though the turn there was a pecking sound at the window. She looked up, startled by the noise. She quickly recognized a familiar little brown owl. She dove for the window, wanting to get the letter hanging from its leg as soon as possible. She smiled broadly as the little owl pecked at her hand. She put out some water and bread for it. She stroked the owl fondly, she'd become familiar with over the summer as it had came about every two to three days. It had been about a week since Ron had left, and she was beginning to wonder what was going on.

She quickly opened the letter that was addressed to her.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm sorry it's taken me so long to write you, I miss you dearly. I know Ginny does too. We're getting on alright here, but it's kind of shaky. Gin's already got herself a new boyfriend, and says I'm just 'jealous', that I can't get myself a girlfriend. The truth is, I don't want a new girlfriend, I want YOU! I miss you tons! I've met a few nice people though. _

_On the train ride over here (by the way, the train FLEW us here) I met three people who go to my new school. There was a boy named Danny, or something like that… maybe it was Timmy… I don't know, but he's now Ginny's boyfriend. And there were these two girls. They're both ok, but no you. One has a boyfriend named Trevor, get this, his nickname's 'Toad', I know, freaky! And her name's Dorenda. And then the other girl's name is Emilia, she's nice, but really moody. I know what you're thinking now, but no, I HAVE reasons to say that! She started crying for no apparent reason about two or three times already. Then she randomly glares at me, and, oh, get this, she broke my leg. I mean, it was an accident and all, but she still broke it! _

_If you want to know more about them, then feel free to ask. Now, I have a favor to ask you. Emilia, the one who broke my leg, said her ex-boyfriend (he moved a while back) went to school with Vicky! So if you could write him and ask him if he knows a guy named Andrew (Drew), then you'd be doing a great favor for Emilia, and me. _

_By the way, how is Vicky doing anyway? You don't talk about him too much, and you haven't told me you've gotten a letter from him in a while. Is everything ok with that? (I know, it may seem like this is not me, but hey, ever since we started going out I felt like I could trust you more… not that I didn't trust you!) And how's Harry and the rest of the guys? _

_Oh, I guess it's time for dinner, I'll talk to you later. _

_Loving you always,_

_Ron_

_P.S. I forgot to tell you! I'm in Kansas. You know, the Wizard of Oz state. And here they don't even use owls! Poor pig doesn't have his own little perch in a house just for owls anymore! He has to stay in a cage, in my room, and can't get in or out unless I'm there. Instead they use the birds they find, and then let them go once they get back. Apparently the Headmistress here can hypnotize animals. But then again, I get the feeling that a lot of people here can do that… Ok, now I really do have to go._

Hermione was so relieved to have gotten a letter from Ron she was crying. Just then there was a knock on the door. As you might have guessed, she'd made head girl, and she had her own room. She went to answer it and found Lavender standing there. Hermione just looked at her, her eyes beginning to take the look of a glare.

"Hi, Mione…" she said.

"Lavender."

"Have you seen Draco?"

Draco had, if you hadn't figured it out, made head boy. Yes, he had come back, he had no reason to leave in the first place. He had the opportunity to kill Dumbledor, but didn't. So he was back.

"No, I'll tell him you stopped by if I see him," Hermione replied in a monotone voice.

"Ok, thanks…" Lavender said awkwardly.

"Yup"

With that Lavender left. Hermione still hadn't forgiven her for fifth year. I mean, sure it wasn't her fault that she was attracted to Ron, but Hermione had confided in Praviti and Lavender her feelings for Ron at the very beginning of the year. There was no doubt that there was still a tension between them.

Hermione sat down, preparing to write a letter back to Ron, when the ferret came in.

"Any messages?" he asked in his arrogant way.

"I am not your secretary, Malfoy," Hermione spat.

"Sure, but seriously, did anyone come by for me?" he asked, flopping down into a chair.

"Yup" Hermione said, not giving away anymore than needed.

"And are you going to tell me who it was?" he asked.

"Depends," she continued, pulling out parchment and a quill.

"On what?" he asked, beginning to get angry.

"If you ask," she said, smirking to herself, knowing she was getting on his nerves.

"Fine, Granger, did anyone come by for me?" he asked in a huff.

"Well I'm not going to answer if you say it like that!" she declared, knowing it was just getting Malfoy more upset.

"Fine, Granger, would you please tell me if anyone came by for Me." he asked her, still annoyed.

"Yes, Lavender stopped by for you," she said, pleased that she got him to bend for her will.

"Ok," he said, getting up and heading for the door.

"Don't you have something you want to say to me?" she asked, turning to face him for the first time.

"Um… no…" he said, leaving the room.

She rolled her eyes; this was pretty much their routine. At least once a day a girl would stop by for Malfoy, and he knew it. So once he got back from wherever he would be he would ask Hermione for the name of the girl. She usually went on with how rude he is, and that she expects respect. But today she was too excited about the letter to give him the lecture.

She turned back to her letter, and began to write.

_Dear Ron,_

_I'm so glad to hear from you! Tell Gin I say hi, and I expect a letter from her. I'm sorry that she's been nagging about you about you nagging at her about her antics on dating. I miss you tons too! _

_The girl that broke your leg, did she at least say sorry? She better have, otherwise she's going to be getting a rather rude letter from me! The whole 'Trevor' thing is kind of weird, I'll tell Neville for you if you'd like, not that I won't tell him anyway. But did you seriously FLY in a TRAIN?! That's a bit hard to believe for me. The other girl sounds nice, and I say hi to everyone over there. And what do they all look like? And do they have an accent? Well, of course they have an accent, that was a stupid question to ask. _

_Of course I'll ask Victor if he knows Andrew. And we're getting along quite fine. I just don't have a reason to talk about him now do I? Everyone over here is doing fine. I think Harry's got himself a new girl, and no, it's not Cho. I can tell he misses Ginny though. _

_Are you really in Kansas? I'd dread living there, with all the tornados and everything! Maybe I should research the state. Where do you live in the state? I know it's in the U.S. but what county do you lives in, in Kansas? _

_Well, I best get back to homework. _

_Tons of love,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. I made head girl! I'm so happy! The only down side is that I have to share a common room and toilet with Malfoy. Uh! I swear, he has more products then me! All I have is my shampoo, cream-rinse, my face cleansers, brush, tooth-brush, tooth-paste, blow-dryer, straightener, and the bare-minimum of makeup! And him: moose, gel, blow-dryer, shampoo, cream-rinse, about another three-thousand hair products, brush, comb, tooth-brush, tooth-paste, his face cleansers, hairspray! God, it just goes on and on! I'll talk to you later! _

Just as she was sealing it, there was a knock at the door. She, as usual, went to answer it. There stood Harry in the hallway, "Hey, Mione."

"Hey, Harry, come on in!" she said, stepping aside.

**Man, am I on a roll or what? Tell me what you think of the chapter, I'll give you a cookie! YUM! Think of the chocolate chips in the warm dough! YUM! **


	8. Upcomming Surprises

**Somewhere in America**

_**Chapter 8**_

**Ok, so, I've gotten few reviews, but I'm sick of writing pleads for reviews, so review if you have time or you feel like it. It's short, I know, sorry.**

**_DISCLAIMER!:_ I own nothing you recognize. But I am lucky enough to own all of the Harry Potter books! D**

STILL AT HOGWARTS!

"Hey Harry, come on in!" she said, stepping aside.

What she hadn't mentioned to Ron in her letter is that the 'new girl' was her. She knew it would crush him, and his spirit.

Harry came in and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her lightly on the cheek. She gave a little giggle-snort as she used to when Ron did the same thing. So many things reminded her of him, but what was she to do? He was off in another country, over 1000 miles away, and she didn't want to be alone, and Harry had always been there for her. Sure, she felt a bit bad about dating her ex-boyfriend's best friend, but she had a feeling they weren't going to be best friends when and if he were to find out.

And even though she was now going out with someone else, she still missed Ron. She didn't want to see him go. You could even say it was just when she wrote her first letter to him that she actually admitted it to herself that he was gone.

"Hey, Hun, what's going on?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"What does it look like, silly?"

"… Nothing! So let's do something!"

"No, I'm studying for NEWTS!"

"Well, that's no fun! Let's do something!"

"Do you want to study with me?"

"I said that's no fun!"

"Well, that's just too bad for you now isn't it, because that's what I'm doing, and I find it very fun!"

"Well then, I guess I'll leave then!"

"Ok, bye Sweets."

And he did leave. She couldn't believe that he left. Ron would have sat and started rambling! But maybe that was her problem. She just wasn't ready to let Ron go yet. She had to see him, at least one more time.

She closed her book and headed up to Dumbledor's office.

She gave the password and stepped onto the stairs as they went upward. It opened up into a study with a desk in the center. Just as she walked in Dumbledor walked in by another door.

"Ms. Granger, I was wondering when you'd be coming to see me."

"Yes, and am I right to assume you know what about?"

"Yes, and I'm sure it would be fine. Just let me make a quick call and you'll be able to leave tomorrow morning after breakfast."

"Thank you, sir."

"Of course, and you'll need to be sorted into a house once there, and all that good stuff. But I'm sure you'll do fine. You'll arrive via floo powder."

"Ok, sir. What time shall I come?"

"Not before nine, my dear."

"Ok, sir."

**So does this mean she'll be joining the school all together? Find out! Your request? Press the button that says "review"**


End file.
